


Please, Please Me

by mean_whale



Series: Heatwave AU [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Omega Verse, Platonic Sex, Rimming, Sexual Harassment, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Suga's turn to pay Bokuto a visit in Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> This continues the story from where Honey left off, but can also be read as a standalone.

The school day had seemed longer than usual, followed by practise that seemed to drag on forever. Suga was constantly glancing at the clock, impatiently waiting for the day to end so he could leave. When he had finally been able to leave the gym, he ran to the locker room, and stopped to think for two seconds before deciding to not take a shower. He quickly changed his clothes, making it more complicated in his haste. He was still only half-dressed when the rest of the club started coming in, Noya laughing at the way he was struggling with his shirt buttons, and Tanaka stopping by his side to slap him on the back.

“Have a good weekend!” the alpha said with a wide smirk.

Suga stopped to smile back at him.

“I will!” he said, and continued with his clothes.

“Are you going to see your boyfriend?” Hinata asked as he entered.

Suga blushed. He had yet to get used to the team knowing about his new alpha, had to come to terms with the fact that Bokuto really was his boyfriend and not just a crush.

“Of course he is,” Daichi said as he was undressing. “He’s been talking about it all week and I’m glad to get a break.”

“I haven’t been talking about it all week,” Suga argued, trying to put his belt on in the right way.

“Maybe not in words,” Daichi said and shook his head. “You’ve been thinking about it so obviously you might have just as well talked about it nonstop.”

Suga frowned quickly but didn’t stop to argue further, because he had finally managed to get his clothes on.

“See you next week!” he told everyone and left with a bright smile and a wave.

“You better come back extremely satisfied so I don’t have to listen to you pining anymore,” Daichi said before the door closed, and Suga heard Asahi gasp before he was gone, hurrying towards the train station to be on his way to his boyfriend.

Suga and Bokuto had been dating for two months or so, Suga had gotten confused in his calculations when he had started counting days to how long before he could visit Bokuto in Tokyo. Being in a long-distance relationship was still difficult and it weighed heavily on him on days when he was horny or sad, during times when he really needed an alpha by his side like he had gotten used to before. He was glad that while Bokuto may not have been able to physically be there, the alpha was always willing to spend time on the phone with him, sometimes just chatting about nonsense to make Suga feel more loved.

Some days Suga had a hard time coping with his insecurities, and on those days he needed Bokuto the most. The fact that he didn’t have a warm body next to him, no arms hugging him close and no comforting scent encasing him made it harder to get through those days. To be fair, he hadn’t even told Bokuto the extent of his lack of self-confidence, had thought it to be too early to reveal such a big weakness, so on those days he would call Oikawa instead.

So far Bokuto hadn’t really asked him about it, hadn’t made it his mission to find out why sometimes Suga didn’t talk to him for a day or two, and Suga wasn’t quite sure if the alpha had even thought anything much about it. Kuroo had called Bokuto dumb, even Bokuto had called himself stupid, but Suga wasn’t sure how much credit to give those two. For him Bokuto seemed like a person who may have been slow in some things, such as school, but not with stuff that really mattered in life and relationships.

Suga stopped to think about his request and how readily Bokuto had accepted it. He had chosen to not give it too much thought prior to his trip to avoid overthinking and sinking into insecurity, but he couldn’t help wondering if it was because Bokuto was simply an easy-going person or if there was something more to it.

Shaking his head Suga took out his phone to let Bokuto know that the train was running in time and that it wouldn’t take much longer for him to arrive. He was aching to see the alpha, fidgeting in his seat and not even trying to focus on something else for distraction. It had been two weeks since they had last seen each other, but it felt like two years. Suga wanted to lean against his boyfriend’s body, breathe in the scent of him and feel loved. He wanted to be with the alpha right now, right at this moment, and he had to get up and walk for a moment to contain himself. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands. He looked into the mirror. His face was slightly flushed and glistening with sweat, and he wiped his face when he dried his hands.

When the train slid to a stop Suga was already waiting at the door, immediately jumping out when it opened. He hurried forward before realising that he didn’t know exactly where he was supposed to go. The station seemed enormous compared to what he was used to at home, and he looked around to find some kind of a clue as to where he was supposed to go.

“Do you need help?” a voice asked next to him.

Suga turned to look at the man standing by his side, a bright smile on his face. His hair was neatly cut short and gelled back, his eyes were attentive, and he was dressed fashionably. He must have been some years older than Suga, could have been a decade older, in fact, but there was still a youthful air around him.

“No, not really,” Suga said after giving the man a long look.

“No need to pretend you know where you’re going,” the man said, still smiling politely. “I’ll help you.”

“I don’t need help,” Suga said and turned to head to some direction to get away from the man.

“Hey, wait up,” the man said and hurried to catch him.

A hand caught hold of Suga’s shoulder and Suga froze. He turned to glare at the man whose hand was still holding him.

“You’re a cutie,” the man said, leaning closer. “I could show you around.”

“I’m not interested,” Suga said as bluntly as he could, and tried to shrug the hand off his shoulder.

Instead of succeeding the man only tightened his hold, pulling Suga closer.

“Now, now,” he said, breath brushing past Suga’s ear. “I like your spirit. I’m sure you would be fun in bed.”

“Let me go,” Suga tried, but the man seemed deaf to his words.

“I’m sure you would enjoy my cock inside you, omega,” he purred, and Suga shivered in disgust.

Before he could do or say anything another voice cut the air.

“Oi!”

Suga turned to look, and felt himself immediately relax when he recognised Bokuto jogging towards him. The man still wouldn’t let go of him, but Suga managed to tear himself off of his hold to meet Bokuto in a warm hug.

“Koutarou!” he exclaimed, burying his face to the alpha’s chest.

“Keep your hands off my omega,” Bokuto said to the man, voice rumbling from deep within him.

Suga glanced back to the man who shrugged.

“Maybe you shouldn’t let him walk around unattended,” he said and turned to leave.

Suga felt angry red rising to his face and he turned back to Bokuto.

“Koushi, are you alright?” Bokuto asked, worried eyes scanning the omega’s face.

“I’m okay,” Suga said. “Thank you.”

“I can’t believe jerks like that still exist,” Bokuto huffed and looked to where the man had disappeared. “Good thing there are so many people around.”

Suga understood what Bokuto was hinting at and shuddered at the thought of what could have happened if he was in a dark alleyway instead of a busy station.

“Enough of that!” Bokuto suddenly exclaimed so loud that people around them turned to look. “Welcome back to Tokyo!”

Bokuto pressed a warm wet kiss on Suga’s lips, and Suga laughed happily, kissing Bokuto back with equal joy.

“I missed you so much,” he said, hands still clinging to the alpha’s shirt and happy to feel his boyfriend’s arms around him after such a long time of only dreaming about it.

“Me too!” Bokuto replied and nuzzled his nose against Suga’s cheek. “I’ve been waiting to see you every day.”

Suga smiled and let out a quiet giggle as he reached up to kiss Bokuto’s chin.

“We should go now,” Bokuto said and released Suga almost suddenly. “I’m too overwhelmed with happiness right now.”

Suga followed the alpha whose face was slightly twisted.

“Are you okay?” he asked, reaching out to hold Bokuto’s hand and nearly jogging to keep up with the alpha’s stride.

“Yeah,” Bokuto said and flashed a smile at Suga. “I’m just worried I’ll cry because of how happy I am.”

Suga couldn’t say anything to that, simply smiled at Bokuto so widely he felt like his cheeks couldn’t take it, the smile staying on his face even after the muscles started to tremble with the effort.

“My parents will be home a bit later,” Bokuto said as they entered his home. “My brother is staying the night with a friend, so you’ll meet him tomorrow.”

“I hope your parents will think I’m good enough for you,” Suga said as he placed his shoes the right way to the floor.

“Koushi!” Bokuto scolded. “You’re perfect! You’re even better than perfect! They’ll love you!”

Suga couldn’t help blushing and looking away from the alpha, whose eyes were intense and honest. He might not have been dating Bokuto for a long time yet, but he had noticed that the alpha had a way of making him flustered at unexpected times. He was hoping it wouldn’t happen around his parents.

“If only your parents liked me,” Bokuto then said.

Suga turned to see the pout on the alpha’s face, posture slumped and the excited air gone.

“They like you,” Suga said and pat the alpha’s arm. “They’re just having a hard time accepting that I didn’t tell them what happened with Daichi. They need some time to come to terms with it.”

“I thought your mother had never seen a worse sight when she saw me,” Bokuto said, still drooping but slightly more encouraged by Suga’s words.

“Of course she would freak out, when she expected to see Daichi with me,” Suga said. “I’m really sorry I put you into that position. It wasn’t fair. I just didn’t know how to tell them and then it was too late.”

Suga reached up to ruffle Bokuto’s hair, and the alpha perked up a lot after that. Suga smiled at the way Bokuto’s face melted into a content smile, and couldn’t help laughing at the memory of his mother knocking on his door after having returned home and finding him in bed with Bokuto. They were both woken up by her scream, Bokuto’s face going pale before he blushed and tried to cover his body as well as he could.

Suga’s father had laughed when he showed up to see what was going on.

“Mum, no! This… I…” Suga had tried to find the words to explain the situation as simply as he could, but his mother’s hysteric scolding had drowned out his thoughts.

All the while his father was laughing so hard he had to lean down to take a hold of his own legs.

This had led to an awkward second meeting for Bokuto and his parents after they had gotten dressed and went downstairs. Suga’s mother was furious to find out that Suga hadn’t told them anything about his new relationship or his breakup with Daichi, and her fury for her son had sadly also extended to Bokuto who had been the recipient of multiple annoyed looks. Suga’s father, on the other hand, had been welcoming and took it with humour, calming his wife with limited success.

After the incident Bokuto had been brave enough to visit Suga twice more, but had managed to visit on a weekend when Suga’s parents were both away and on another weekend when his mother had been out seeing relatives. Suga’s father always acted warm towards Bokuto and left them in peace most of the time.

“What are you thinking about?” Bokuto asked, and Suga returned to present. “You have a funny look on your face.”

“Nothing much,” Suga said and leaned his head against the alpha’s shoulder. “I’m just happy to be with you.”

“I’m so happy too!” Bokuto said and suddenly lifted Suga into his arms.

Suga squealed.

“What are you doing?” he asked and laughed as Bokuto started carrying him away.

“I’m carrying my bride to the bedroom, of course,” Bokuto said with a hearty laugh.

“Who says I’m your bride?” Suga asked gently, but pressed his face against Bokuto’s shoulder.

“I wish you would,” Bokuto said just as gently and proceeded to carefully lower Suga onto his bed. “Welcome to my room.”

“Thank you,” Suga said.

Bokuto leaned down to kiss Suga, sitting on the edge of the bed and bending lower. They kissed slowly, exploring each other’s mouths, each other’s tongues, until Bokuto pulled away. Suga managed to catch his lower lip with his teeth before letting it go.

“I was really worried about you earlier,” Bokuto said.

“Why?” Suga asked.

“You smelled scared,” Bokuto said and lowered his head to rest on the bed right next to Suga’s. “I’ve never smelled fear on an omega before. It was frightening.”

Suga took a moment to process Bokuto’s words. He hadn’t realised he had gotten scared.

“I thought I was just annoyed,” he said quietly.

Bokuto lifted his head up to look at him.

“It must have been fear,” he said. “I may have never smelled it before, but it made my heart clench and stomach twist and I just wanted to protect you.”

“I know how terrible it is to smell it for the first time,” Suga said quietly.

Bokuto’s eyes widened.

“I didn’t know omegas could smell it too,” he said.

Suga shook his head.

“Normally not,” he said. “But apparently if an omega is in enough distress it gets strong enough.”

Bokuto stayed quiet, eyes on Suga’s face and clearly uncertain.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked slowly.

Suga thought for just a moment.

“No,” he said. “I don’t want to ruin this perfect mood.”

Bokuto looked hesitant.

“If it bothers you,” he started and let his voice die down.

Suga shook his head.

“It’s fine,” he said. “Maybe I’ll tell you another time, but now I just want to be with you.”

Bokuto scanned Suga’s face for a moment before nodding and smiling.

“Whatever you want, Koushi!” he said and climbed properly onto the bed.

Bokuto lay down next to Suga, hands taking a hold of Suga’s cheeks.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” he said. “So, so lucky.”

“You sure are,” Suga said and laughed at the face Bokuto made when his words clicked.

“Don’t make fun of me,” Bokuto groaned with a pout.

Suga simply smiled and kissed the alpha, the hands from his cheeks sliding to the back of his head and into his hair. Suga settled next to Bokuto, bodies close together, and rest his arm over the alpha’s waist.

“Are you still feeling good about the plan?” Suga asked, eyes carefully watching Bokuto’s.

“Sure!” the alpha asked, genuinely excited. “Kuroo and I have been talking a bit.”

“I’m not sure how to feel about that,” Suga said with a raised brow but smiled all the same.

“I promise it’s all good,” Bokuto said, trying to sound convincing. “You’ll like it, I’m sure.”

Suga kept a look of disbelief on his face for a while longer before letting it melt into a smile. Bokuto’s golden eyes were happy and honest, and Suga knew that the only surprises would be coming from Kuroo.

“And he’s fine with it too?” Suga asked, although he had asked the same question numerous times before.

“Yup,” Bokuto said and kissed Suga’s nose. “He said that if anything it just proves what a lucky man he is.”

Suga rolled his eyes and Bokuto chuckled.

“Let’s not talk about Kuroo right now,” the alpha said.

“Let’s not,” Suga agreed. “I’m so happy to be with you again.”

They kissed, lips warm and smiling, mouths quickly opening to explore each other. Bokuto’s tongue felt like heaven on Suga’s lips, and Suga opened his mouth wider in a desperate attempt to get more of the alpha. Bokuto was happily indulging him, licking over Suga’s mouth, making the omega moan quietly.

Kissing Bokuto made Suga feel warm, happy, and he never wanted for it to stop. Then, however, it stopped. Suga whined at the loss of Bokuto’s wet mouth against his and looked at the alpha, whose cheeks had a soft blush on them.

“We should stop,” Bokuto said quietly. “I’m getting a bit too excited.”

He unconsciously glanced down and Suga looked down too. Nothing was visible, but he couldn’t help reaching a hand to cup Bokuto’s cock, that had clearly gotten excited.

“Koushi!” Bokuto whined. “Don’t touch me there!”

“I couldn’t resist,” Suga said and smirked. “It makes me feel good to know that I can do that to your body.”

“You’re too much,” Bokuto said with almost a strangled voice and pulled Suga into a closer hug.

Suga laughed and pat Bokuto’s back.

*

Meeting Bokuto’s parents was both exciting and nerve wrecking, but they were both happy to meet Suga. Bokuto hadn’t told them exactly who Suga was before, but it was obvious that they had guessed with how often Bokuto had been visiting. Bokuto seemed slightly embarrassed to introduce Suga as his mate, and some of his nerves rubbed off on Suga, but the omega did his best to hide it and support Bokuto.

They spent a good evening together, having dinner with the parents before retreating back to Bokuto’s room, where Bokuto let out a huge sigh. Suga smiled at him when he started babbling about how nervous he had been, and held his hand when Bokuto started worrying about how his parents probably knew they had already had sex.

It took a while to calm Bokuto down, but eventually the alpha was back to his happy self. Bokuto’s mother had taken a futon to the room for Suga, but Bokuto insisted that Suga should sleep next to him, even though his bed was slightly cramped with both of them lying on it.

“We’ll just have to stay close,” Suga said when Bokuto was starting to get discouraged and smiled at the way the alpha’s face immediately lit up.

They slept surprisingly well that night, waking up slightly sweaty and hot from having to have slept so close together. They headed out right after breakfast, and Bokuto took Suga to see some places where he usually spent time. They then headed to Kuroo’s place, Bokuto’s happy energy getting slightly more nervous the closer they got. The alpha was focused on the destination, but Suga happened to glance to his side right at the correct moment to see Akaashi standing in front of a door.

Before Suga could point it out to Bokuto or greet the other omega, the door opened, and Kozume came into view, his usually uninterested face melting into a happy smile. Akaashi said something, Kozume leaned forward to kiss him, and they went inside, the door slamming shut behind them.

“Koushi?” Bokuto’s voice pulled Suga back to the reality at hand. “Come on, it’s over here!”

Suga glanced at the Kozume household once more before hurrying to Bokuto, who led Suga to a house not far away from Kozume’s. They waited for the door to open, Bokuto fidgeting, and Suga took a hold of his hand.

“If you have regrets, now is the time to voice them,” Suga said.

Bokuto shook his head.

“I’m just excited,” he said. “And nervous. I’ve never done this before.”

“Well, you kind of have,” Suga said, and before Bokuto could reply the door opened.

“Well if it isn’t my man Bokuto and his cute omega mate,” Kuroo said with his usual smirk, and Suga immediately wondered why he ever thought this was a good idea. “Come in! No need to give me such dirty looks out in public.”

Suga glared at Kuroo for a moment longer before stepping inside with Bokuto right behind him.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Kuroo said as they took off their shoes to step farther inside.

“But we agreed on the time,” Bokuto said with a confused look on his face, and Suga wanted to hug him for being so cute.

“Koutarou,” Kuroo said with a sigh and ruffled Bokuto’s hair. “It’s no wonder you didn’t realise when Sugawara was flirting with you.”

Bokuto was left with his head leaning slightly to one side, hair sticking up wildly. Suga stroked his shoulder.

“Never mind him,” he said and sank his fingers quickly into the carefully gelled hair.

Bokuto’s head leaned into the touch and Kuroo smirked.

“I believe this isn’t what it was supposed to be,” he said.

Kuroo reached out and pulled Bokuto next to him.

“Isn’t this more like it?” he asked and did exactly what Suga had just done, except this time Bokuto didn’t lean into the touch so readily.

“Shouldn’t we go to the bedroom?” Bokuto asked, and Kuroo let his hand drop down.

“So eager to get to the main event,” Kuroo said. “Do you actually get any foreplay out of this guy?”

Suga blushed, and Kuroo chuckled.

“Let’s go then,” he said and led the two to his bedroom.

Bokuto immediately went to sit on the bed, and it was clear he was comfortable in the room. Suga wondered how many times the two alphas had met here, maybe intending to do homework together but ending up on the bed with their clothes being thrown off.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Kuroo asked and turned to look at Suga, whose blush was still climbing over his face.

“I’m not sure,” the omega managed, and turned to look at Bokuto for help.

“At least you said you want to watch,” Bokuto said with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “What do you want to see exactly?”

Suga opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and realised that he hadn’t really thought it through. Ever since the time the three of them had sex together at training camp he had known that he wanted to see Bokuto and Kuroo touch each other, but he hadn’t continued the thought further.

“You weren’t like this before,” Kuroo said.

When Suga didn’t say anything, he turned to Bokuto.

“Is he always this shy in the bedroom?” Kuroo asked, and Bokuto shook his head.

“Koushi,” the alpha said and Suga turned to look at his bright eyes. “Do you really want to do this?”

Suga looked at Bokuto’s face before looking at Kuroo, who was standing in the middle of the room, looking patient and calculating.

“Yes,” Suga said. “I’m just… I’ve never…”

He wasn’t sure what he was trying to say.

“You’ve never what?” Kuroo asked. “Had a threesome? That’s not true. So you’ve never watched two guys do it?”

“That’s not it,” Suga replied, although he wasn’t still quite sure about what was holding him back.

“Tell me,” Bokuto asked and stood up from the bed.

The alpha stepped closer to Suga, who licked his lips and looked around the room in the hopes of somehow gathering his thoughts together like that. Bokuto raised a hand to Suga’s cheek, fingers brushing against the warm skin, and Suga turned to look up at his eyes.

“I’ve never gotten to call the shots,” Suga said quietly.

Bokuto cocked his head.

“Really?” he asked. “But you dated Sawamura for quite a while, didn’t you?”

“But he didn’t… He wasn’t into that,” Suga said, eyes turning to the floor.

“You never even once got to do what you wanted to do?” Kuroo asked.

“It’s not that,” Suga tried to clarify. “It’s not like I didn’t like our sex.”

“Come sit with us,” Bokuto said and led Suga to the bed.

Suga sat down next to Bokuto, and Kuroo settled on his other side.

“If you really want to do this,” Bokuto started, “then maybe you want to hear what Kuroo and I have been thinking?”

Suga looked at Bokuto in surprise.

“Of course we’ve been talking about it ever since you asked for it,” Kuroo said from behind, and Suga wished he wasn’t that easy to read.

“You weren’t exactly clear with what you want,” Bokuto said, “so you just need to tell us what’s too much.”

“Do you want to watch us make out?” Kuroo asked.

Suga glanced at both of them before nodding.

“Naked make out?” Bokuto asked.

Suga nodded again, feeling his cheeks heating up once more.

“Groping and feeling around?” Kuroo asked.

“Blowjobs?” Bokuto continued. “Handjobs?”

“Grinding against each other?” Kuroo added. “Full on sex?”

“You’ve fucked?” Suga asked.

Kuroo gasped at the question.

“I didn’t expect to hear such a foul word from your cute little mouth,” he said with horror in his voice. “But to answer your question, yes.”

“Many times,” Bokuto added. “Switching roles.”

Suga had to take a moment to process the new information he had just gotten. He had never known that two alphas could have sex together, or that they would even want to, so learning that Kuroo and Bokuto had in fact gone all the way was unexpected. Suga thought about what it must be like, two alphas trying to choose who’s going to be the one to submit to the other, what kind of a powerful battle they would have to engage in to determine that.

“Did we break him?” Suga heard Kuroo ask.

“Hush,” Bokuto shushed. “He needs a moment. My god, Tetsurou, he’s so turned on right now.”

“How can you even tell..?” Kuroo’s question was cut short, and Suga assumed it was the fact that his pheromones were finally reaching him.

He was, in fact, incredibly turned on by the thought of Bokuto and Kuroo’s naked bodies rubbing together, their alpha cocks dripping all over each other as they wrestle on the bed, both wanting to top the other, ending up grinding their cocks together for so long they release between their bodies, knots rubbing together.

“Koushi,” Bokuto said, and to Suga his voice was the most erotic thing he had heard in a long time. “We were thinking that after we’ve had our fun we could indulge you too. Or wait, maybe that is you indulging us?”

“What Bokuto is trying to say,” Kuroo took over, “is that after the two of us have met your every need, maybe you will be willing to do something in return?”

Suga didn’t even think before nodding.

“You don’t want to know what it is?” Bokuto asked carefully, but there was an edge to his voice.

Suga turned to look at Bokuto, who was clearly having a hard time sitting still.

“No,” he said. “I trust you.”

Bokuto looked like his eyes teared up and he hugged Suga tightly.

“I better let go before your scent distracts me,” Bokuto said almost immediately.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to be on the bed with us,” Kuroo said, “but maybe you should be a bit of a distance away?”

Suga agreed and moved off the bed to sit down on the chair by Kuroo’s desk. The two alphas were still looking at him with hunger in their eyes, before Kuroo shook his head and got up. He left the room and returned with a towel, which he handed to Suga.

“Cover the chair with this,” he said. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to get any slick on it.”

“Think about how much more fun studying would become,” Suga said with a smirk.

“What studying,” Kuroo chuckled. “I wouldn’t be able to study ever again with your scent on my chair.”

All three of them laughed, and Suga put the towel onto the chair before sitting down again.

“Is it weird if I take my clothes off?” he then asked.

Both the alphas were immediately shaking their heads.

“I just don’t want any slick on my pants either,” Suga offered an explanation, which clearly wasn’t needed.

When Suga was done he sat down again and turned his full attention to the two alphas on the bed, who were still intently looking at him.

“Maybe pretend I’m not here?” Suga suggested, and the alphas seemed to snap out of it.

Bokuto and Kuroo turned to look at each other and smirked. It was almost eerie to watch them together like that, identical smirks on their faces and each movement carefully coordinated, although Suga refused to believe they had actually planned every little detail of the encounter. They started with a kiss, just lips brushing together gently, and Kuroo was already pulling on Bokuto’s shirt to get it out of the way. Bokuto lifted his arms up and Kuroo pulled the shirt off, tossing it aside and stripping out of his shirt too.

Their second kiss was much more heated, mouths opening even before they touched and tongues meeting in the middle, hands lifting to touch their naked skin. The sounds of their kisses were filling the room, and Suga shifted slightly to sit more comfortably. He hadn’t had a chance to watch Bokuto’s naked body from afar before, always having been up close when the alpha took his clothes off, so seeing him now on the other side of the room was a real treat. His arms were well defined, as was his chest, abs melting into a bit of a tummy closer to his hips. Kuroo’s body was just as sculpted, just more graceful and less sturdy. His skin was darker than Bokuto’s, just enough to accentuate each touch on the other alpha’s body.

Bokuto was the one to first slide his hands down to Kuroo’s hips. He had been holding them on Kuroo’s waist during the kiss, and was now feeling the jean-clad hips that moved slightly as Kuroo continued kissing him. Bokuto dipped his fingers underneath, moving his hands to Kuroo’s back to tease the top of his ass. Kuroo’s hands were on Bokuto’s shoulders but moved to his nape and hair as their kiss deepened. Bokuto groaned quietly, and Kuroo smiled with a low chuckle.

The kiss broke with a wet sound that made Suga think about blowjobs, and he swallowed to keep his focus on the two alphas on the bed. Bokuto moved his hands to Kuroo’s front to pop open the button of his tight jeans, and Kuroo looked down as Bokuto’s fingers pulled open the zipper, exposing the other alpha’s bulging underwear. Kuroo’s pants were dark blue, and somehow Suga found it extremely erotic. He was resting his hands on his thighs, but was starting to feel the urge to move them a bit higher up.

With a deep breath Suga focused on what was going on before him yet again. Bokuto was tugging on Kuroo’s jeans to get them off, and Kuroo finally stood up to pull the garment down. Bokuto’s face looked pleased when Kuroo was standing by the bed in just his underwear, his cock straining the fabric. Suga’s eyes were glued on it, the idea of what was hiding right behind that thin layer of fabric exciting him.

“Hey, Koutarou,” Kuroo said, and Suga looked up at the two. “Get up.”

Bokuto slid off the bed and stood up, reaching a hand to touch Kuroo’s hips that had a soft curve to them. He turned to face Bokuto, and Suga got a good view of his ass, which was slightly round and slightly flat but clearly muscular. It made Suga want to touch it to see what it would feel like; would it be soft or absolutely firm, would it feel like he imagined it to feel. Kuroo smirked at Bokuto and opened his trousers, pulling them down along with his underwear. Bokuto’s cock was still at half-mast, but already an impressive sight. Suga enjoyed the way Bokuto’s ass had an imperfect curve to it, balanced by his thick muscular legs. He didn’t have long to admire the view, however, when Kuroo was already kneeling in front of his friend and taking a hold of his cock.

Suga felt his eyes go round at the sight, and smelled how the alpha pheromones in the room intensified. It was getting more difficult to ignore his own cock that was already hard and waiting to be touched, but he didn’t want any distractions to be able to see every detail of the show that was put up just for him.

Kuroo licked a wide stripe over Bokuto’s cock, base to tip, and Bokuto hummed in appreciation. Kuroo focused his licks over the tip of the cock, the his tongue teasing the slit and foreskin as Bokuto tried to stay still. The muscles in his thighs and ass were jerking with the way Kuroo was touching him. Bokuto placed a hand on Kuroo’s hair, stroking it first before sinking his fingers in to take a hold of it. Kuroo gasped before opening his mouth wide to take Bokuto inside. He could fit surprisingly much of it in his mouth, and Suga couldn’t help remembering how good the mouth had felt around his cock. Clearly Kuroo had been practicing.

Bokuto moaned loudly when Kuroo sucked, fist tightening in the other alpha’s hair. Kuroo was bobbing his head and sucked noisily with no shame, his saliva wetting Bokuto’s shaft and dripping down. Bokuto tried to control his hips but couldn’t stop them completely. Kuroo didn’t seem fazed at all, and continued sucking and jerking Bokuto until the boy pulled him off by his hair.

A string of saliva or pre-come connected Kuroo’s lips to Bokuto’s hard cock as he looked up to his friend, who was looking down at him with a flushed face.

”Nice job,” Bokuto chuckled roughly.

”The pleasure is all mine,” Kuroo said with a smirk and Bokuto gently slapped his cheek.

Suga’s heart was beating so loudly he wondered how the other two didn’t notice it. His hands were fists on his thighs in an attempt to contain himself as want and arousal filled him all over. He looked at how Bokuto pulled Kuroo up off the floor and they kissed, sloppy and messy, before Kuroo sat down on the bed and leaned back. He lifted his right foot on the bed to give both Bokuto and Suga a great view of his bulging pants. He was looking at Bokuto expectantly, trying to go for seductive but his desperation shining through.

”Come on, Koutarou,” Kuroo said, a pinch of urgency in his voice.

Bokuto didn’t move. He was looking at Kuroo, but Suga couldn’t see his face. Kuroo was staring back at Bokuto, face going from expectant to confused to annoyed.

”Come on already,” Kuroo said with poorly disguised impatience.

”Take off those pants,” Bokuto said and crossed his arms.

Kuroo made a squeak in his throat and hesitated before lifting his hips to pull off his underwear. His cock sprung up, already dark red and dripping, and he looked at Bokuto as he threw the pants away from the bed.

”Well?” he asked Bokuto, who still didn’t make a move.

The air around the two alphas seemed to electrify the longer Bokuto simply stood still with Kuroo spreading his legs on the bed. Suga was sucking his lower lip in anticipation of what was going to happen next, eyes going back and forth between the two.

“Shit, Koutarou!” Kuroo yelled so suddenly and so loud that Suga jolted in his chair.

Bokuto remained calm, arms still crossed over his chest as he looked down to the other alpha on the bed.

“You know what I want,” he said, and Kuroo made a noise that Suga couldn’t decipher.

It was obvious that Kuroo knew exactly what Bokuto was waiting for, but he was reluctant to act. He was still glaring at Bokuto, eyes burning with defiance and hunger, body taut and chest rising with each breath he took. He looked like he was ready to jump up and attack, the intensity of his scent increasing exponentially and making Suga slightly light-headed.

All the while Bokuto was standing still. Suga assumed that the two had locked eyes and were probably engaged in a silent conversation between two alphas. His hand had been creeping up towards his groin all the while, and his fingers finally brushed against the hard shaft. His toes curled with the pleasant feeling, but he didn’t go further yet.

After what felt like hours of battle Kuroo finally lowered his head and turned around. He positioned himself on his hands and knees, making sure to arch his back nicely to give a good view of his ass that was aimed to both Bokuto and Suga.

“Good,” Bokuto said quietly, stepping towards the bed and uncrossing his arms.

Bokuto reached to the nightstand to get the bottle of lube that had been waiting there, in sight but out of mind until now, and he poured a liberal amount onto Kuroo’s ass.

“It’s cold,” Kuroo said with a hiss that turned into a moan when Bokuto used his fingers to spread it around.

Suga couldn’t hold back any longer and took a firm hold of his weeping cock. His touch made his entire body jerk before melting into the one spot of pleasure that had sneakily gathered inside him. He made sure to keep his eyes open and fixed on the couple on the bed.

Bokuto was kneeling behind Kuroo, using his fingers to rub around the tight pucker. Kuroo mewled softly every time Bokuto’s fingers slid straight over the entrance, his arms shaking as he let his head hang low below his shoulders. His back looked smooth and soft, and Suga wanted to see it tainted. He glanced at Bokuto’s back that was also on display. It was muscular and had certain roundness to it compared to the sharp edges Kuroo’s shoulder blades were making. Suga wanted to touch that back, slide his hands over the skin to feel the life underneath his fingers before he would rub his body all over it, release his seed onto the pure skin.

Suga was biting his lower lip as he moved his hand over his cock, thinking about what Bokuto would look like with semen on his back, sliding down towards his ass and thighs. He turned to look at Kuroo just in time to see Bokuto push a finger past the tight rim and Kuroo’s arms giving in and making him fall face down, ass remaining high in the air in offer. Suga was slightly disappointed with having lost the great view of Kuroo’s beautiful back. He had wanted to think about it more, ponder what kinds of marks would make it even prettier. Bokuto was, however, now using his middle finger to fuck Kuroo, the bedroom filling with quiet whimpers that were almost completely drowned out by the fact that Kuroo was shielding his face with the sheets.

Bokuto didn’t give Kuroo much time to get used to the intrusion before pushing in a second finger. The other alpha didn’t seem to mind at all, his moans only got louder and he was shamelessly moving his hips to feel it more. Bokuto was keeping his hand still, allowing Kuroo to set the pace. Suga tried to fight the urge to use the same speed on himself, but managed to keep his speed slow. He didn’t want to release to make his scent more powerful in the room, possibly disrupting the way the two alphas were so focused on each other.

”Hurt me, Kou,” Kuroo suddenly said, lifting his head up and turning it just enough to look behind him at Bokuto, who pulled his fingers out.

Suga hadn’t expected to ever hear words like that in the bedroom, even less from an alpha’s mouth, but he was in no way displeased. On the contrary, his cock jerked at the words and he unconsciously squeezed it harder, bringing himself very close to the edge.

To Suga’s surprise Bokuto didn’t say anything, didn’t ask for clarification or certainty; he simply spread a layer of lube over his heavy cock and held the tip against Kuroo’s entrance, hand steadying the shaft. Kuroo’s body looked high-strung and relaxed at the same time, ass pressing closer to the cock waiting to be pushed inside. Bokuto placed a hand on Kuroo’s hip before letting the tip of his cock press inside the tight hole. Kuroo moaned and Bokuto thrust his hips, driving his cock all the way in. Kuroo was writhing underneath him, hands trying to find support from the linen, whines of discomfort and groans of pleasure filling the room along with the intoxicating smell of his arousal. Suga didn’t even move his hand, didn’t have to do anything when he came, lifting a hand over his mouth to muffle any sounds he might make.

Kuroo’s voice was loud enough to mask Suga’s release, and Bokuto seemed completely focused on the alpha arching below him. He was quickly fucking into Kuroo, heavy breaths mingling with Kuroo’s moans, and he bent forward with his hands holding Kuroo’s hips, fingernails pressing into the skin. His pace was fast but thoughtful, and Suga had never seen Bokuto do that. He leaned better against the back of Kuroo’s chair and waited to see what would happen. He was still holding his cock in hand, but didn’t make a move.

After a while of harsh thrusts Bokuto moved a hand to Kuroo’s front and grabbed his cock. Kuroo immediately reacted with a jolt and a moan. Bokuto slowed his movements, but started thrusting harder, hips snapping against Kuroo’s ass, and his hand was moving in sync for a while before he sped up. Kuroo reached down to touch his cock too, but Bokuto slapped his hand away and continued what he was doing. Suga watched Kuroo’s toes curl and his legs shake when he moaned especially loud and came, spurts of semen dropping onto the bed. Bokuto continued fucking him through the heights before slowing down and pulling out.

Slowly Suga realised he was pumping his cock again, very close to release as Kuroo flopped sideways to the bed. Bokuto hadn’t let go of his cock yet, hand teasing the knot until Kuroo had released everything. Bokuto brushed against Kuroo’s hips before sitting up and looking at the alpha who was panting on the bed, stains of come on his stomach. Bokuto’s cock was still hard and coloured angry red, pre-come dripping down the shaft.

”I need a moment,” he said and stood up. ”I’ll be right back.”

He turned to look at Suga and smiled.

”Did I do good?” he asked, and Suga couldn’t help laughing at his hopeful face.

”Yes, you did,” Suga said.

Bokuto smirked widely and told Suga to get comfortable on the bed while he was gone. Then he left the room without another word, door slamming shut behind him.

Suga sat still for a moment longer before standing up. He looked down to his belly and hand that were sticky with come, and wondered if he should wipe them with the towel.

”Come here,” Kuroo’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

Kuroo sat up on the bed, body looking heavy, and gestured at Suga to join him. Suga only hesitated for a blink of an eye before making his way to the bed. Kuroo slid closer to the edge and pulled Suga close from his hips. Kuroo’s warm hands on his skin made Suga tingle with new want, and he sighed in pleasure when Kuroo leaned closer to lick his belly clean. The warm tongue was slick, and Suga really wanted for Kuroo to move lower and lick over his sensitive cock.

”I love your taste,” Kuroo said with a smirk and looked up to meet Suga’s clouded eyes.

Suga found himself leaning his hips more towards the alpha, but Kuroo took a hold of his hand and lifted it to his lips. He positively devoured the come off Suga’s fingers and palm, tongue licking between his fingers slick and willing. Suga let out a wavering breath, closing his eyes to focus on the pleasure gathering inside him.

It was over too soon, and Suga couldn’t stop the whine he made when Kuroo pulled away. He opened his eyes to look at the alpha, whose smirk was still in place but lacking its usual edge.

”Sit down with me,” Kuroo said.

Suga did, too stunned by his arousal to question the command. Kuroo took a hold of his waist and pulled him closer to the centre of the bed, and Suga shivered with the way Kuroo’s body felt warm and smooth against his back.

”You poor thing,” Kuroo said, his voice a burning whisper in Suga’s ear. ”You’re so eager but you have to wait.”

Suga swallowed as the alpha slid his hand down his body towards his hips. He really wanted more, needed more. Kuroo’s fingers were soft and nimble, and Suga leaned back to feel the presence of an alpha next to him.

”Bokuto will take a while longer,” Kuroo continued speaking with a low quiet voice.

”Where did he go?” Suga asked, voice airy and uncertain, body burning with desire.

”He went to cool down,” Kuroo replied and lifted a hand to absentmindedly play with one of Suga’s nipples. ”He needs it to last long enough.”

”Long enough,” Suga repeated in a whisper.

Kuroo’s fingers were rubbing his nipple in a teasing manner and the hand on his hips was hot.

”Long enough to fuck you long and hard,” Kuroo continued.

Suga gasped and Kuroo pressed his lips against his nape in a gentle kiss.

”He told me to keep you company while we wait,” Kuroo said. ”Are you fine with that?”

Suga wasn’t sure what it meant, but his head was spinning with how much he wanted to be touched, so he nodded slowly.

”Good,” Kuroo said, and Suga could hear the smirk in his voice.

The hand that had been resting on Suga’s hip slid up his side until Kuroo was teasing both of his nipples with fingers that knew exactly where to touch to drive Suga into madness. Kuroo’s breaths were tickling his neck when the alpha leaned closer, lips brushing the skin in a teasing manner in a couple of places before Suga felt a wet tongue lick a short stripe just below his left ear. Kuroo kissed the wet mark of his saliva, peppering these soft, hot kisses down Suga’s neck.

“I’m so happy you and Bokuto gave me a second chance to touch you like this,” Kuroo whispered.

Suga blinked at the statement, and didn’t know if he should say something. He wasn’t exactly sure if Kuroo had meant for him to hear. The alpha didn’t seem to notice his hesitation, open mouthed kisses landing on Suga’s shoulders and back up his neck towards his chin, teasing fingers playing with his sensitive nipples as his body shivered with finally being touched.

“I don’t know how my knot will ever go down like this,” Kuroo mumbled against Suga’s skin, and Suga couldn’t stop himself from turning to look towards Kuroo’s groin.

Kuroo was pressed so close to Suga that his cock wasn’t visible to the omega, so he extended a hand back to touch, sliding his palm over Kuroo’s sweaty thigh until it met his cock, sticky with come and a knot bulging the base. Kuroo squealed in an unexpected way and pulled away.

“Please, don’t touch, babe,” he said.

“Don’t call me babe,” Suga replied and turned to look at Kuroo.

“I really want it to go down,” Kuroo whined in return. “I need it to go down.”

“How is that going to happen if you’re so turned on by touching me?” Suga asked.

Kuroo chuckled and almost jumped forward, pushing Suga down onto the bed and pinning his hands by his head.

“For as long as you don’t tease it, it’s fine,” he said and bent down to continue kissing Suga’s neck where he had left off.

Suga squirmed in the alpha’s hold, but didn’t really fight. He quite enjoyed being pinned down like this, having to take what the other one had to offer. He bared his neck more to allow Kuroo more room, and the alpha kissed him hungrily.

As Kuroo worked his way lower on Suga’s body, he eventually released the omega’s hands, but Suga left them where they were. He wondered how much longer Bokuto would be gone and if he would be able to make it that long without combusting or simply losing his mind from how much he wanted to be touched in his ass. Kuroo’s lips encased a nipple and Suga moaned, but Kuroo quickly moved on, making his way lower on Suga’s body. It felt like he was on a mission to kiss the entirety of Suga’s body, not missing a spot, and Suga was very much enjoying it. His hard cock, however, didn’t let him forget that while Kuroo’s touch was welcome, it wasn’t exactly what he craved the most.

What made it more difficult for Suga to withstand the wait was Kuroo’s scent; it was strong and arousing, slightly different from his arousal before because it now also held the scent of sex and orgasm. Suga did his best to keep his head from completely clouding over, reminding himself that this wasn’t his own alpha, and while Bokuto may have agreed to let Kuroo touch him, it was highly unlikely that the alpha would have allowed another alpha to take the touching too far.

As Suga was thinking Kuroo had reached his hips, kisses peppering over the expanse of his skin, the hipbone, making their way to the side of his buttocks. Suga held his breath, waiting to see if Kuroo would also kiss his cock that was aching almost painfully over his belly. The alpha kissed towards it, cheek brushing against the hard length, but it was over as soon as it had begun. To Suga’s disappointment Kuroo sat up and moved down on the bed to start kissing his legs, starting from ankles.

When the bedroom door finally slid open and Bokuto walked in, Kuroo had made his way up to Suga’s thighs, the omega’s legs spread wide to allow him room to lick and suck on the soft skin, leaving behind faint marks of his work. Suga was groaning with each touch, hands shaking with the effort to keep them in place and not touch himself, while Kuroo hummed in a pleased tone.

“Koutarou, your omega smells so good,” he said and bit Suga’s thigh with careful teeth.

Suga whined and turned to look at Bokuto. He didn’t know what his face looked like, but it immediately made Bokuto stand more upright, paying very close attention to what was going on in front of him.

“He sure does,” Bokuto replied Kuroo without taking his eyes off Suga.

“He’s probably going to come the moment you touch him,” Kuroo said against Suga’s thigh, sucking the skin once more before slowly getting up and making room for Bokuto who was approaching the bed.

“Probably,” Bokuto agreed.

Suga had never known how much it could turn him on to hear two alphas talk about him as if he wasn’t there, as if he wasn’t someone with an opinion that would matter. He felt almost like a piece of meat, only good for pleasuring the two alphas, and his breathing picked up at the thought.

“What an amazing body,” Bokuto said in awe as he looked down to Suga spread on the bed before settling between the open legs.

Suga’s ass was incredibly wet, and slick had been sliding down his crack to the bed.

“Truly a wonderful omega, wouldn’t you say,” Kuroo said as Bokuto looked at Suga once more before sliding his hands over the gently marked thighs.

Suga looked at the two alphas looking at him appraisingly, body growing hotter with each passing moment, and he had lost track of time a long while ago. He swallowed, his entire body burning under the two sets of eyes, and his cock was leaking so much pre-come it looked like he was coming.

“You’ve done so well,” Bokuto said, eyes meeting Suga’s gaze. “You’ve held on for this long for me.”

The praise made Suga’s body tingle, and he found himself smiling internally at what a good omega he was being. He wanted to please his alpha more, wanted to be the ideal omega for him, but a part of him wasn’t sure what to do. He found that he couldn’t quite let is instincts take over because of how hard he had always tried to not act like an omega among all the alphas he spent time with. It frustrated him to realise that he might not be able to fulfil Bokuto’s expectation of an omega – or his own expectation right at this moment.

“What’s wrong?” Bokuto asked and leaned down to stroke Suga’s cheek. “Why are you crying?”

Suga had tears in his eyes from how horny and frustrated he was, and they were starting to drip down his temples. He swallowed before opening his mouth, but couldn’t form words. He closed his mouth and licked his lips before trying again.

“Please,” he managed weakly.

“What do you want, Koushi?” Bokuto asked, eyes watching the omega’s face.

“Cock,” Suga croaked out and tried to wipe his tears away but Bokuto stopped his hands to wipe them himself.

“Do you want my cock?” Bokuto asked.

Suga nodded.

Bokuto sat up again and stroked Suga’s thighs, spreading his legs as he did so and glanced at Kuroo.

“The omega wants your alpha cock,” Kuroo said almost lazily, a smirk evident in his voice.

Suga’s eyes were still focused on Bokuto, but in his peripheral vision he could see Kuroo lie down on the bed next to him but a distance away. Suga briefly wondered what the two had planned for him before Bokuto’s fingers sliding over his twitching entrance distracted him. He arched his back and moaned, voice loud and stretching.

“You’re so wet,” Bokuto said and sunk a finger inside.

Suga was nearly sobbing with want when Bokuto pulled his finger out and moved closer to line his cock to Suga’s hole.

“Is it okay like this?” the alpha asked and Suga nodded immediately.

Then Bokuto was finally pushing inside, cock easily slipping through the slick-covered muscle, and Suga didn’t need anything more to come. His cock twitched as his come dripped over his skin, and he heard Kuroo gasp. All the while Bokuto was still pushing inside but clearly taking his time to be careful, worried that Suga wouldn’t be able to take it.

“More,” Suga breathed out, body still spasming from his orgasm and toes curled so tight he thought he might get a leg cramp.

Bokuto glanced at him and he did his best to look convincing. It seemed to work, because the alpha suddenly pushed his cock inside so fast and hard that the bed creaked against the floor, and Suga nearly screamed with how good he felt. His hands were clutching the beddings so hard his knuckles were white and his breathing was erratic, chest rising and falling in a rapid pace, back arched and body squirming. He could almost feel Bokuto shooting a worried look his way before pulling out and pushing back in, hips finding a fast rhythm immediately, each thrust hitting Suga deep. Suga was too far gone to even try keeping his voice down, and he briefly thought about how good it was that Kuroo had been home alone.

Suga was quickly approaching another orgasm when Bokuto slowed down to bend over the omega.

“Hi,” the alpha said with a wide smile, and Suga smiled back.

“K- Koutarou,” Suga managed to stutter.

Bokuto was thrusting inside him slowly, but his cock was still filling Suga in the perfect way, brushing against his prostate with each push. Bokuto hung his head lower and shuddered, a groan leaving his throat, and suddenly became aware of the fact that Kuroo wasn’t lying on the bed next to him anymore. Before he had a chance to ask about it, however, Bokuto caught his lips in a sloppy kiss.

He may not have been aware of it earlier, but Suga had missed kissing Bokuto. He lifted his arms to wrap them around Bokuto’s neck and eagerly kissed back, mouth open and tongue darting out to taste the alpha above him. Bokuto whimpered and sucked Suga’s tongue into his mouth, hands finding their way to the omega’s wavy hair. Suga was holding onto the alpha’s shoulders, feeling the beautiful back under his palms, fingers pressing into the skin.

“Koushi,” Bokuto whispered before speeding up his thrusts again, going all out.

Suga held onto the alpha as if he would sink without him, head thrown back and Bokuto’s lips grazing against his throat. He felt the beginning of a knot against his entrance, and after a couple more thrusts he came. Bokuto’s movements changed slightly; he wasn’t slamming his cock so deep inside, making sure to keep his knot outside of Suga, and Suga whined about it, craving to feel it spread him open.

“I want your knot,” he mumbled against Bokuto’s shoulder. “I want it so bad.”

Bokuto grunted in response and that was all it took for him to reach his limit and release his load inside Suga. He rode out his orgasm, knot pushing against Suga’s opening but too big to slip inside, and the feeling was completely new to Suga. It felt nice, pleasurable even, although it didn’t stop him from wanting the actual thing inside him.

When Bokuto had released everything and came to a stop, he took a moment to hug Suga close before breaking free of Suga’s hold and pulling out.

“Make sure to not let anything drip,” he told Suga, and the omega nodded.

The commanding tone of Bokuto’s request kept Suga excited, and he made sure to tighten his muscles to keep anything from dripping out. He looked at Bokuto who sat up on the bed, hair tousled and face flushed. Kuroo was lying down again, hands behind his head and body in full display. He was looking at both Bokuto and Suga with kind of an expectant face, and Suga wondered what was going to happen next.

“I almost want to stop here,” Bokuto said and combed a hand through his hair.

“You can’t back down now,” Kuroo said. “Look at how obedient your omega is.”

Bokuto turned to look at Suga who was really struggling to keep his ass from letting the alpha’s come out.

“We’re still young,” Kuroo said with a smirk. “Get on with it.”

Bokuto sighed but perked up again. He turned to look at Suga.

“Can you sit up?” he asked.

Instead of answering Suga slowly got up, making sure to not forget about the load in his ass.

“Get on your knees over here,” Bokuto said, and Suga let himself be pulled towards Kuroo.

Kuroo’s smirk widened as Bokuto guided Suga to kneel over him.

“Kuroo will help you get clean,” Bokuto said.

Suga’s heart skipped a beat and his cock stirred in interest.

“I knew you’d like it,” Bokuto said with a wide grin.

With the help of the two alphas Suga lowered his hips until he felt Kuroo’s breath over his ass. The alpha dragged his tongue over Suga’s entrance once, hands holding onto the omega’s hips. Bokuto was holding onto Suga’s waist but let go, and Suga wondered what else was going to happen. He got his answer fairly soon, as Bokuto kneeled over Kuroo’s lower body and took a hold of the other alpha’s cock. His knot was gone and Bokuto guided the cock to his own ass.

“Let’s see if you did a good job preparing me,” he said as he started lowering himself onto the length.

“I did my best under the circumstances,” Kuroo said against Suga’s ass, and suddenly Suga realised where he had disappeared while he and Bokuto were having sex.

Bokuto let out a breathy moan as he sank lower onto his friend’s cock and didn’t stop before he was seated against Kuroo’s hips.

“You’ll have to do most of the work, Tetsurou,” Bokuto said. “I’m beat.”

“You’re just lazy,” Kuroo said, but rolled his hips up, causing Bokuto to moan again.

Bokuto and Suga both leaned forward to hold onto each other for support. Kuroo started properly working on Suga’s ass, licking around the entrance and sucking on the sensitive skin. He stuck his tongue inside to start collecting Bokuto’s come into his mouth, and the thought of it made Suga shiver. He lifted his head to look into Bokuto’s eyes.

“You’re amazing,” he said quietly, hoping that Kuroo couldn’t hear it to not hurt the other alpha’s feelings.

Bokuto grinned in response and kissed Suga. They were holding onto each other, Bokuto bouncing up and down on Kuroo’s cock and grunting quietly. Suga’s head was starting to spin as Kuroo continued licking Bokuto’s come off his ass, and he would have fallen down if Bokuto wasn’t there to hold him up. Kuroo’s hands were holding Suga’s ass cheeks apart, fingers kneading the flesh intently, and Suga moaned against Bokuto’s mouth as he reached for it to kiss his alpha.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Bokuto groaned and kissed Suga back, both of their mouths open and tired so their kiss was more of their lips pressed together as they both tried to keep including tongue.

Bokuto reached a hand to Suga’s cock, causing the omega’s body to go rigid as a surge of pleasure washed over him. Kuroo’s tongue was keeping his ass open and Bokuto’s hand on his cock was exactly what he needed to come, cock jerking in the alpha’s hold but no seed left in him. He couldn’t help slumping forward when the intensity of his orgasm subsided, and Bokuto took a hold of him with his strong arms. Kuroo gave his ass one last lick and suck before pulling his head away.

“You should probably lie down,” Bokuto suggested.

Suga nodded without even understanding the words completely. He was spent, legs shaking with the effort to keep himself upright and not collapse over Kuroo’s face. The two alphas helped him move over and finally lie down. He turned to his side to look at Bokuto who was still sitting on Kuroo’s cock, and Kuroo who was now turning his attention to Bokuto.

“You better not tire before I come,” Kuroo said and Bokuto laughed.

Bokuto started riding Kuroo again. His movements were fast, but Suga could see how tired his legs had already become. Kuroo moved his hands to Bokuto’s hips to aid him and was pushing up to meet Bokuto. Their skin was slapping together loudly, and Bokuto leaned forward to hold onto Kuroo’s chest.

Suga was tired and his eyes were trying to slide shut, but he forced them to stay open to watch the way Bokuto’s shapely legs were resting around Kuroo’s hips, how his muscles moved and how his mouth was hanging open. Suga smiled to himself, thinking about how lucky he was to have such a hot mate.

“Ah, shit,” Kuroo swore under his breath, hips moving erratically as Bokuto kept his hips up to allow Kuroo room to thrust at his own speed.

“Don’t you dare come inside,” Bokuto managed before a loud moan mumbled his speech.

One of Kuroo’s hands was on Bokuto’s cock, stroking the knot that was still present, and Bokuto could hardly stay up, his limbs shaking as he came,  come splattering onto Kuroo’s skin. Kuroo didn’t take long before he hastily pulled out of Bokuto and jerked himself to completion. He threw his head back and his back arched as semen shot out of his cock, covering his hand and stomach.

The two alphas remained in their position for a while longer, Bokuto’s muscular body hanging over Kuroo’s lean frame, both of their cocks bulging with heavy knots and their chests rising rapidly. Kuroo had his eyes closed, but Bokuto was looking at him, licking his lips and trying to catch his breath. Suga looked at them together for one last time before he couldn’t fight his heavy eyelids shutting and sleep taking over.

*

Suga and Bokuto spent quite a while at Kuroo’s place that day. The alphas let Suga sleep until he woke up on his own. He couldn’t understand how the two boys weren’t sleepy at all, although later in the evening Bokuto confessed to him that he and Kuroo had, in fact, taken a nap too. All three of them showered together, someone’s limb always in the way but everything fixed by a laugh.

“Do you think you would ever consider a rerun of today?” Kuroo asked almost carefully when they were all clean and dressed.

Suga glanced at Bokuto before looking back to Kuroo.

“I don’t know,” he said truthfully.

He hadn’t thought about it far enough to know if he wanted to watch the two alphas together again, or if he wanted to participate in a threesome again. While he had thoroughly enjoyed himself and found everything they did pleasurable in more than one way, he also cherished the feeling of having one mate, of being the centre of that one person’s attention.

“We’ll get back to you if we do,” Bokuto said with a grin so bright Kuroo broke into a smile as well.

“I don’t really mind either way,” Kuroo said. “I mean, obviously I liked what happened today, but it’s probably easier on me to let go if this doesn’t become a habit.”

“If that’s how you feel should I just say no?” Suga asked.

Kuroo shrugged.

“Only if you want to say no,” he said with a smirk, but there was something vulnerable behind it.

They agreed to think about it and let him know as soon as possible, after which Kuroo returned to his usual self. Suga couldn’t help smiling at the two alphas and how well they fit together, even though their energy was bold and bordering on annoying. He had a lot of fun, but he was secretly relieved when Bokuto thought it was time for them to leave.

“You really have the best ass,” Kuroo said behind Suga on the way out and pinched the omega’s buttock.

“No touching!” Bokuto whined and pulled Kuroo’s hand away. “Mine!”

Suga shot a glare at Kuroo who raised his hands in the air in apology.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself,” he said. “I’ll be good from now on, I promise.”

Bokuto was satisfied with the words, but Suga was certain that Kuroo would always find a way to get to his nerves.

Suga and Bokuto started heading back to Bokuto’s place, the alpha taking a hold of Suga’s hand. Suga smiled at the gesture and squeezed the hand slightly.

“I’m so lucky,” Bokuto mumbled, glancing shyly at Suga.

“I’m lucky too,” Suga said and smiled at Bokuto, whose cheeks were getting a tint of red on them.

The alpha stopped to press a quick kiss on Suga’s lips before they continued. It was a peaceful afternoon, and Suga truly felt like the luckiest omega on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really proofread this very well so I'm sorry if it's sloppy. I also can't believe how long it took me to write this, but seriously, writing nearly 10k of porn is hard!
> 
> Currently I don't have any definite plans for this AU, but I will continue later on, I'm sure. Just need to let my ideas brew.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
